User blog:SSDGFCTCT9/Story
Because I'm really liking Peter Griffen Boy's story, I was thinking of making my own sort of story. It would be based much off historical empires and colonies, as well as the unions from the Battlefield Series. It will be a fiction on about modern warfare. Here's a map that I made to represent the factions and territories: Factions and territories (in no particular order): *USA *EU *MEC *UK *Germany *Mongolian Empire *Soviet Union *Vietnam *Empire of Japan *Canada *Quebec *India Changes with these factions in history: *'Mongolian Empire:' There never was a civil war breaking the empire, it stayed generally unified, but shrunk over the centuries due to certain revolutions and losses to other civilizations. It is the largest military force in the world. *'Canada and Quebec:' The French colony of Quebec stayed under French rule and was never conquered by the British. The west of Canada, however, was under British rule for a while, but is now an independent state. *'USA:' pretty much the same history, but lost in the Philippines against the Spanish during the Spanish-American war of 1898. *'Germany and Empire of Japan:' World War II did 'happen' but it didn't end with Germany being invaded and by Japan being bombed. Germany makes a peace pact after the Allies close in on their position and keep the territories of Poland, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Austria, Danemark (and Greenland) and Hungary. It is still fascist, but Nazism has dissipated with the death of Hitler later on and many Nazi leader assassinations. Japan never engages the U.S. and completes its Indo-China invasion, but South-East Asia quickly revolts against Japanese oppression and much of the Chinese territory remained under the Mongol flag. It has the territories of coastal China, the Koreas, Indonesia, the Philippines (taken from the Spanish), Papua New Guinea and Malaysia. *'Soviet Union:' engaged in World War II, but never got to German territory. It never fell and stayed together as a communist political entity. *'MEC:' Middle Eastern Coalition, similar to the one of Battlefield. *'EU:' Portugal, France, Spain, Italy (after the fascist reign dissipated), the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Iceland, Sweden, Norway, Finland and Belgium. *'UK:' Relatively no change, only conquering Ireland later on. *'Vietnam:' Communist state, never conquered by the Japanese due to a well fought French colonial defense, got independence, the war with the U.S. happened. After the war, powerful militarization occurred with a strong relation and help from the Soviet Union. *'India:' Relatively unchanged. NOTICE: I'm not trying to rewrite history and I don't nearly have the patience to make sure everything's right. So, uh, point is, this is how things are in this fictional world, and they may have 'holes' in its history. The story stuff: Basically, it would revolve around a war in which Mongolia tries to expand to MEC's, Indian, Japanese, Vietnamese and Soviet territories, as well as the independent states of South-East Asia. The war would be colossal and countries like the US, Canada, Quebec, UK and the EU would involve themselves. Germany would place itself in there eventually. It would generally follow a group of Quebecer soldiers on a peace-keeping mission in Japanese Indo-China, particularly in China, and they'd find themselves in Vietnam and other places. I might also revolve around the other fronts, but that may get confusing. I think I have a lot of material and can make something out of this, but it'd all depend. Thoughts? -SSD P.S: Just realised how long this is... Oh well... Category:Blog posts